Should I?
by elegantgoth89
Summary: SS/HG Oneshot. Post book 7 only change is Snape doesn't die and Hermione doesn't marry Ron. Hermione discovers Snape alive and makes a hasty promise to an unconscious Severus. Her promise leads him to fall in love with her... does she love him too?


A/N: So this is my first fanfic. It's a SS/HG Oneshot with a hint of plot, but not much. Cute Romance story. Please Enjoy :D

* * *

**Should I?**

Just after Voldemort had been defeated Harry, Ron and Hermione had sat on the steps leading to the Great Hall. They had all been thinking of the events that had just occurred. It hit them all at once, the shock that they had won, the relief that it was over and the grief of losing many of their comrades.

On the quiet steps, Harry suddenly sat bolt upright. Hermione and Ron had recoiled, wondering what had caused him to start like that.

Harry looked at Hermione and said in an exhausted tone, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course Harry, anything," she had swiftly replied.

"I know he is not alive anymore, but could you return Professor Snape's memories to him?"

Her know-it-all characteristic immediately kicked into effect and she stated, "But Harry, you cannot reinsert a person's memories unless they are living. I can't believe you don't know that."

Exasperated by her tone of superiority he replied, "I do know that, but could you please just put the phial in his hand? His memories should be his and his alone and he deserves to have them with him." She hesitated so he continued, "I would do it, but I can't go to him right now, especially after knowing the truth about him."

Ron interjected, "I can go with you Hermione."

She sighed, "I'll go by myself. I'd like some time alone right now anyhow."

She stood to leave, but promptly stopped as Ron snatched her hand.

"Are you sure you don't want company?" he asked as he gently stroked her hand with his thumb.

Harry quickly realized what was about to happen and blurted out, "Look I know you two had that nice snog right smack in the middle of the battle, but could you just do me this one favor before you embark on your passionate romance together?"

At these words Hermione turned an unflattering shade of red and muttered, "I was going to say 'no' to him anyhow. Please don't take offense to this Ron, but that kiss was a moment of pure passion simply because I was absolutely sure we were going to be obliterated within a matter of minutes. Having said that, I'd quite appreciate it if we took our relationship rather slowly."

She took the phial containing her former Professor's memories with her free hand, yanked her other hand away from Ron's and walked the long path under the Whomping Willow into the shrieking shack where her dead professor still lay.

When she saw him, her eyes began to water as she thought of all he had sacrificed for Dumbledore, Harry and Lily Evans. She knelt beside him and lifted his limp hand, quickly dropping it soon after. A quiet yelp escaped her lips, for his hand was still warm. She cast a quick spell and assessed that he was still breathing. Panic struck her as she realized that he was still alive! She cast a Patronus to Harry, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey to come to the shrieking shack at once.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks falling out of the sky. It had been some hours since they had seen him attacked by Nagini. The realization that he had been lying there, conscious and quite possibly in pain caused fresh tears to prick her eyes. She picked up his arm and felt for a pulse once more. The pulse was rapidly slowing. She sat there in shock, holding his wrist and hoping desperately that help would soon arrive. Now the tears were flowing freely down her face.

Not knowing what else to do, she bent close to him, and as her tears landed on his white face she whispered, "Do not die professor! Help is coming!" Her hand still holding his arm, she could feel his pulse grow weaker and weaker. Panic struck her once more and she began to bawl as she realized they might be too late.

Frantically, she almost shouted, "Please, I beg of you! Please don't die! I'm sorry sir. I'm so sorry. Please, please, don't die! I'm sorry help hasn't been here for you yet! I'm so sorry none of us realized you were still alive!" As she said this, between her sobs, she grasped at his hair, and hugged his chest, not really aware of what she was doing. Then she caught a hold of herself and her hand found his neck, once more checking for a pulse. This time the pulse was even fainter than before. Knowing he only had minutes left to live if help didn't come she thought of anything she could say that would let him hold on just a little longer. Desperate, she moved up to his face and placed her mouth millimeters away from his ear, and tears still escaping her eyes she whispered, "You deserve to live and to be happy. You don't need to suffer anymore. Everyone will give you the respect you deserve. Please don't leave."

Then in a near inaudible whisper, involuntary words sprang to her tongue and escaped her mouth, "I'll stay by your side."

Just as the words left her mouth, McGonagall arrived and immediately conjured a stretcher. Madam Pomfrey appeared shortly after. She cast a few quick spells to determine the extent of his injuries. She briefly muttered that they were mostly internal and that they had to leave immediately. She and McGonagall transported him onto the stretcher, and without so much as a second glance at Hermione, they left with Professor Snape to St. Mungo's.

Harry and Ron arrived just seconds after they had departed. They took one look at Hermione's disheveled state, noted the absence of their supposedly dead professor and immediately rushed to her side. Ron quickly put his arm around her and pecked her forehead.

Calmly and in an astonishingly gentle tone he asked, "Hermione, honey, what happened? Are you alright?"

Harry piped in, "Yeah, what's happened to Snape's body? Was it gone when you got here?"

Ignoring Ron's term of endearment towards her, Hermione told her two best friends what had happened, of course leaving out the shocking words she had whispered at the end. Harry and Ron gasped at the unexpected news that Snape was still alive. Reaching the end of her story, Hermione noted the presence of Ron's arm around her and the feel of his lips briefly against her forehead once more. This instantly pulled her out of her daze and she shrugged him off.

She quickly stood up and muttered, "I can't do this. I have to go."

Ron stood and grabbed her hand, "Can't do what?"

Harry stood as well, "Go where?"

Hermione quickly jerked her hand away from Ron's. Ron looked slightly hurt at Hermione's rejection for the third time that night. "I'm sorry Ron, please don't be angry with me, I just, I have to go."

"Go where?" Harry repeated. He looked at Ron hoping his best friend was equally confused by Hermione's actions. Ron's face mirrored Harry's.

"I… I have to go to St. Mungo's. I have to see Professor Snape. I have to make sure he's alright," she stammered.

Harry and Ron still looked confused.

"Hermione, I'm sure he'll be fine. We can all go visit him later," said Harry, somewhat cautiously. Sure he had a newfound respect for the man, but he still had no desire to spend every waking moment with him.

"No, Harry, no. I have to go now and I can't leave him until he has recovered."

Now Ron spoke up, "Why?"

She hesitated, but then looked at them both with red eyes and frizzy hair and said "Because I promised him I would." She turned on the spot and apparated to St. Mungo's, leaving Harry and Ron dumbstruck in the shrieking shack.

~~*~~

Hermione appeared outside the dilapidated shop that was St. Mungo's to the muggle eye. What was she doing? She had completely ditched her two best friends to come and see… Snape? The thought was absolutely absurd. And yet here she stood outside of St. Mungo's to visit a professor who hated her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the interior of the wizard hospital. She had no idea where he would be so she walked over to the floor guide. Her eyes zeroed in on

CREATURE INDUCED INJURIES……………First Floor (Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.)

She nodded, knowing that's where he would be and swiftly headed up to the first floor. She entered the ward and was on her way to ask a healer which room he was in when she smacked into Professor McGonagall.

"Why, Miss Granger! Whatever are you doing here," she practically shouted.

Taken aback at her tone Hermione began to stutter "I… what… sorry… here… Snape."

Professor McGonagall looked slightly amused as she stated, "Dear girl, what are you babbling about?"

"Snape, I came here to see Professor Snape. Is he well? Can I go visit him? Please which room is he in?"

Undoubtedly surprised by the multitude of questions, it took her a minute to answer. Finally McGonagall answered, "No Hermione. He is not doing very well. The venom from Nagini attacked his entire nervous system. The healers have most of it out of his bloodstream but they don't know if he'll make it. If he does, he won't be back to full strength for a good six months."

Hermione then whispered, "Can I go visit him?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but he's in room 1B if you wanted to ask a healer if you could go visit him." Hermione nodded and she then continued, "I do not mean to pry but _why_ exactly are you of all people, so concerned about him? Unless I am utterly horrible at reading human interactions, I'd say he disliked you almost as much as Harry Potter."

"Well," Hermione began, not really sure of the answer herself, "I suppose I just think he needs someone with him. I'm not sure why it has got to be me, but I just feel that it does. Besides, I promised him I would not leave him. I'm not even sure if he heard me or if it meant anything to him if he did, but I cannot break that promise."

"I see."

Hermione then took off towards her Professor's room.

"Miss Granger, wait," McGonagall called. Hermione turned around and waited for her to continue. "Thank you for saving his life Miss Granger. I'm positive he would not be alive right now if you had not found him."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Thank Harry, it was his idea for me to go to him. He wanted me to return something."

The memories! She hadn't given them back! She turned once more from McGonagall and sprinted down the hall towards room 1B. She burst through the door, and there he lay, white as the sheets he was under.

Now it really hit her. What WAS she doing here? At the sight of him in this semi-stable state, all her memories of him flooded back to her. Everything from the day she'd walked into his dungeon as a first year, to the day her teeth had been jinxed to enlarge by Draco and he said he'd seen no difference, to him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in her sixth year. A multitude of emotions crossed her mind at this thought. First of all was that she absolutely loathed him. What had he ever done for her, other than make her life miserable? Second, she felt sorry for him, because he had no one in his life. Third, she seriously loathed him, because he was such an arse. Fourth, he had given up so much to protect Harry, even if he had made Harry's life more difficult. Finally, she still loathed him.

Then she looked at him again and she saw not her evil potions professor, but a man who had been used and attacked and almost killed by Voldemort. This war had taken its toll on this man just as much, if not more, as everybody else. She took a deep breath and one by one inserted his memories back into him. When she was finished, she turned to go, with no intention to ever go back. But then she heard her words to him, just a few hours previously; _I'll stay by your side_. No. That was ridiculous. She couldn't stay.

She walked back over to his bedside, leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

~~One Month Later~~

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione had been dating for the past month, but despite that, it had not been a very enjoyable month. Hermione had been a constant damper both on her relationship with Harry and her romantic relationship with Ron. All she could ever talk about was Snape and how she felt absolutely horrid for not staying with him like she'd promised. According to Professor McGonagall, he had not yet regained consciousness, but was now stirring occasionally and even sometimes talked in his sleep. This news was always the point the boys used whenever she went off on her guilt trips. _He won't know you aren't there! He's not even conscious yet_, they would say. It was true, how would he know? Still, that did not ease the guilt she felt. What bothered her even more than that was the reason she really wanted to go. It was not out of guilt, but out of a _want_ to see him. She could not shake the vision of him lying there shirtless with his chest and arm muscles clearly defined, the paleness of his skin and the rhythm of his chest as he breathed. How could she think of him that way and why? Was it wrong to want him even though she was with Ron?

"Hermione," Ron said, breaking her out of her reverie, "Why don't you just go to visit him if it is really bothering you that much? I'll even go with you."

Harry piped in, "Yeah, I'll go to. I'll do anything to get you to stop moping about all day. Especially after you and Ron started dating. You'd think a good snog would cheer you up."

Ron instantly coloured, and so did Hermione. The truth of the matter was, though they did quite a bit of snogging, it did not cheer her up. In fact, it did quite the opposite, it really rather pissed her off. She never said anything to Ron, though. He was so happy about their relationship, which was about the only thing that cheered him up. Apparently losing Fred was a lot harder on him than she had imagined. She would simply stick it out with him. Besides, everyone expected them to be together anyway. Finally she realized everyone had been silent ever since Harry's comment.

Harry blushed, "Sorry, didn't know you guys were kissing that much. Caused a bit of an awkward silence didn't it?"

"No, no it's fine Harry, just weird to say it out loud is all," replied Ron.

Hermione then stated, "You know, I really think I should go back."

"Oh bugger, here we go on Snape again," said both Harry and Ron. Exasperatedly, Ron said, "Are you sure you want to go this time?"

"Yes, yes… yes, I have to," she said resolutely.

Ron sighed, "Fine let's go. I'll take you."

Hermione shook her head, brow furrowed and curls bouncing, "No, I'll be fine alone." She stood and quickly pecked Ron on the cheek then patted Harry's arm and departed.

~~*~~

Once more she stood inside Professor Snape's room. He lay there still unconscious, still shirtless, pale and muscular. She did not know what to say to him or if she should say anything at all. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and let herself drift into her thoughts. It was weird, but she was glad she was here next to her old professor. She felt calm and peaceful which was not something she had been in a number of years. Her mind drifted to Ron. Why was she doing this to him? She did not have feelings for him anymore, but she knew she didn't have feelings for anyone else either… maybe she was with him just to be with someone. Oh bloody hell was she really that pathetic? Movement caught her eyes and they then locked on Snape. He had rolled over and the sheet had drifted down to just above his waste. She examined his upper body. Her eyes slowly went from the tip of his head to where the sheet started. His face was nothing new to her, but he had pale, smooth skin, broad shoulders, toned arms, the linings of a six-pack, and just below his belly button was a jet-black happy trail leading to the place where the sheet left the rest to her imagination. "Wow," she breathed. She moved her gaze upwards to scrutinize his face. As she stared, another movement caught her gaze again. This movement was just as startling as the first, but not nearly as noticeable. His eyelids fluttered, then stilled, then opened. She stared at him in shock. To think, how lucky she was to have come back to him now. He might have awoken without her there. A split second later and he was flailing about, moving frantically, disoriented and scared. She immediately moved to his side and firmly grabbed his shoulders.

She moved her mouth to his ear, and in an attempt to calm him, she cooed, "Shh, quiet now. Calm. Be still. Shh, it's alright, I'm here. Shh."

It worked. He became motionless, lying back down and shutting his eyes once more. Hermione slowly released her hold on him. Thinking it best to inform a healer, she started to walk away.

"Wait," she heard his familiar drawl. She turned and his hateful stare was on her.

"You," he said before she could reply, "you! Why are _you_ here? What… you… It's not you. It cannot be!" He exhaled and closed his eyes. Hermione could swear she had seen moisture in the corner of his eyes.

Confused she said, "Me? It's Hermione sir. You've been unconscious for a month. Nagini bit you. You…"

"DO NOT EVER MENTION THAT CREATURE WHILE I AM PRESENT! NOW ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She was so surprised by his shouting that she had to sit again. She turned the chair so that she was not directly facing him anymore and said, "Well, um, professor," she stole a glance at him and he looked considerably calmer so she continued, "I found you in the Shrieking Shack. We thought you were dead, but when I went to you, you were still breathing. I called McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey and they brought you here. Like I said, you have been unconscious for a month."

She thought it probably was not a good idea to repeat what she had said to him. She knew if he wanted some memory of that night he could enter her mind and he would find out about it anyway. He was a skilled Legilimens after all, but she would not voluntarily give up that information.

Then he spoke again, this time in a completely gentle tone of voice, one she had never heard before. He said incredulously, "So it was you." She looked at him confusedly and he continued, "I dreamt of you. I dreamt of a woman who wept over me and saved my life, but it was not a dream. It was a memory of you, yes?"

Hermione flushed, "Well, yes, I'm the one who found you but... I… tears… you… conscious," she stammered and he looked amused. She could not believe he remembered that. She had to find out so she collected herself and said, "Do remember anything else from that night?"

He wrinkled his large nose, trying to remember and said, "No. Nothing more comes to mind at present. Just what I told you is really all that I recall."

She internally exhaled, "Oh, well you should get some rest."

She stood to fetch a healer again and at the sight of him turned bright red. She immediately faced the other direction and started to hyperventilate for the sheet had fallen off, leaving no more of him to her imagination.

"Penis… I, I mean Professor, the sheet! Cover your… exposed," she almost shouted.

Still not looking she heard him shout, "Oh Merlin! In the name of all that is holy!"

She heard him scramble to recover the missing sheet and she stated, "Hold on tight to that sheet now and don't let it ball again… I mean FALL again. Oh bloody hell." She practically ran out of the room. Why in the HELL had they completely undressed him?

~~Four Months Later~~

Hermione sat in her usual chair next to Snape's bed, with her legs draped over one arm. She was reading a book on potions. This had become a usual custom ever since the night she had returned. She would only go home to visit Harry and Ron on Sunday evenings. Every other day of the week, she was here in this chair, either reading a book on potions, a now fascinating subject, or conversing with Severus, as she was now allowed to call him. She was thoroughly enjoying her time with him. In fact, the only thing wrong with her life right now was Ron and Harry. They never seemed to stop nagging her about how much time she now spent at St. Mungo's. Especially Ron. He never seemed to let it go. Every Sunday it was _are you still going to spend the week with Snape_ or _you spend so much time with him, you'd think he was your boyfriend instead of me. _God, how she hated it when he said that. He was so jealous. Maybe he had a right to be though. She did spend a lot of time here. She was only away from him 4 days a month. The thing was, she enjoyed Severus' company. There were certain topics you had to stay away from, like personal issues, but nonetheless, he was such a pleasure to talk to. He was smart and funny and although she couldn't have deep and meaningful conversations with him, she could have amusing and intellectual ones. He was also temperamental of course, and he was sarcastic and rude at times, but he had become a friend. More importantly, a friend that was on the same intellectual wavelength as she was. She chuckled quietly as she thought of Harry and Ron having the type of conversations she had with Severus. It did not fit right.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," said a deep voice next to her, pulling her out of her blank stare at the potions book.

"Good morning, Severus," she replied, a smile spread across her face as he awoke.

He looked at her curiously and said, "What were you just thinking about?"

"Oh, well I was thinking about Ron and, um, about… you," she hesitantly replied.

"Ron, really? You've never mentioned him before. So you are still friends with him and Potter, then?"

"Yes, I am. They are who I leave to visit on Sunday evenings."

"Oh, I've wondered, but thought it would be terribly rude to ask. Pardon my manners, Miss Granger, but what exactly were you thinking? You know, about Ron, and about me?"

Hermione blushed, not really wanting to respond, but she told him anyways, "Well, you see, Ron is my boyfriend and he gets jealous that I spend so much time here with you."

A momentary look of anger crossed his features, but it was gone before she was sure it was there. He did not say anything after that. She then realized, she had just had a conversation with him about Ron. This was something personal and off limits. She looked up to see him deep in thought. She opened her mouth to ask why he had crossed this boundary but he spoke first.

"Tell me, Miss Granger," he never called her by her first name, "Why _do_ you spend so much time here with me?"

"Do you really want the truth, Severus," she asked.

"Should the truth bother or offend me in some way, Miss Granger," he asked.

She hesitated, "I'm not sure. To clarify, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the truth. That is to say, if I do not know how I feel about the truth, should I feel comfortable with revealing it to you?"

"I did not expect such a complicated answer. This must be difficult for you, Miss Granger, not knowing the answer to a question and all," he teased. He smirked and then continued, "I'm surprised the world has not ended. I was rather expecting the apocalypse to occur."

She stuck out her tongue at him in a childish way, then answered quite seriously, "Alright, here it comes. Severus, the night of the final battle, Harry sent me to return your memories. You know, the ones you gave him," she told him everything that had happened in detail, stopping only at the part where she spoke those surprising words to him. Hermione struggled to come out with it. Finally, she repeated them barely above a whisper, "I said 'please don't leave, I'll stay by your side' to you. I guess I'm here because I promised you I would not leave. I do not know what made me say that so please do not ask, but in answer to your question, that is why I'm always here."

Hermione looked up at him. He looked, there was no other word for it, shocked. She could not believe this conversation had turned like that. Finally he moved.

He looked up at her and said, "Is it obligatory? Do you stay only because you promised as much?"

She gasped. The realization then hit her, she stayed because she was falling for him, but of course she could not tell him that.

"No, it is not obligatory. I enjoy your company, Severus."

"Same goes for me," he replied.

The day went on without much more conversation. Severus was not feeling well and slept most of the day. Hermione, though, could think of nothing but what she had realized that morning. Ron was right. Absolutely correct. He had every reason to be jealous. She liked Snape, and she liked him very much. She was dating Ron, though. Even if she was not dating Ron, there was absolutely NO way she could pursue anything with Severus. First of all, he was too old for her, and second, she was about 99% sure he did NOT like her like that at all. All she was to him was company. That was it. She had to leave, and never come back. She had to pull herself out of this situation before it expanded any further. She did not want to hurt Ron, and she definitely did not want herself to like Severus anymore. If she stayed, she would eventually fall in love with him and she could not do that, but why? Why couldn't she allow herself to fall in love with him? Because of Ron, that was why. She would leave tonight and she would not say goodbye. She knew she could not say anything to Severus about it because he would ask her to stay, and if he did that, she wouldn't be able to say no.

Hermione spent the remainder of the evening holding back tears and waiting for the time to pass. She dozed off. When she awoke, she looked at the time. It was 1 a.m. Perfect. She slowly rose from her chair. She began to tiptoe away. She took one last glance at him and then almost dissolved into tears. She tiptoed back to him and gently pecked his cheek. She leaned back and looked at his sleeping form. With an impulse she could not resist, she leaned back in and softly pressed her lips to his. She lingered there for a while then moved to his ear.

She repeated the same words she had said to him the first night she had left, "I'm sorry, but I can't." Quietly she stole away into the night, careful not to look back again.

~~ONE YEAR LATER~~

Severus Snape sat at his desk with a shimmering crystal bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and a glass half full with firewhiskey in the other. He was staring at the blank piece of parchment as well as the quill and ink that sat on his desk, waiting to be used. He had been staring at it, contemplating what to write for the umpteenth time, for each time he had put quill to parchment he would be completely dissatisfied with the result. He glanced at the bin that was overflowing with crumpled parchment, the proof of his previous attempts and instantly became annoyed with himself. He had never once been unable to find the right words to say. Always had a sarcastic comment or a snide remark been at the tip of his tongue, able to exit his mouth if ever he wished to speak. Perhaps what ailed him was that it was not a sarcastic comment he needed. None of the million words he knew could string together the correct sentences to accurately express his emotions. He downed the remainder of the firewhiskey in one shot, picked up his quill and began to write again, this time determined to be able to communicate his feelings.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Should I not be addressing you so informally? Should I forget all that has unfolded between us? Should I continue to live my empty life, with my every thought wrapped around your name?_

_As I try to fathom the intensity of what I am saying to you, my mind consistently drifts back to that day near a year ago. I cannot stop myself from remembering it. I regained consciousness so suddenly and was in a panic. I remember frantically looking around, confused as to why I was in St. Mungo's. Then someone grabbed me and I comprehended the situation. Why was I alive? I should have been dead. Nagini should have killed me. _

_Then I heard a voice. I did not know whose voice it was upon hearing it. Then I recognized your voice, the voice I least expected and least wanted to hear, the voice of the "insufferable know-it-all," Miss Granger. Anger filled me to the brim. Where was the woman who had saved me? Where was the angel of my dreams? Why were you by my side? Why were you the one I had to awaken to? Then your voice reached me, reached to the depths of my soul and my anger at you rapidly abated. The words on your lips told me to be still, and you sounded so relieved. Relieved at what, I wondered. Amidst my musings, your voice instantly soothed me and I felt myself relaxing in your hold. You released me, and the anger returned! I had to get some answers. How could it have been you? I asked if you had saved me. When you answered, your voice, your sweet voice calmed once more. Should I even wonder if I'll ever hear your voice again?_

_For many weeks during my healing process we conversed. They were intelligent conversations that I very much enjoyed. I did not know you to be so well versed in the many topics you brought up. I woke up each day looking forward to a new topic of conversation, not once realizing that new feelings stirred beneath the surface. You were so enjoyable, not like the other acquaintances I'd known. You were so sweet and kind, gentle and caring. You never reacted to my bad temper, never were you stung by my sarcasm. You were a joy to me, and a comfort. I never once noticed that I would smile slightly when I'd wake and see you there by my bed. What is more is I did not even wonder why you were there. I should not have let that thought enter my consciousness._

_I then asked why you chose to keep me company each day. I blame that question for you leaving me. That damned conversation. I never once appreciated your presence until that wretched morning. I awoke and you were not there. You had left me. You did not leave any form of communication as to why you left. I had lost the one thing I had come to look forward to. I had lost my company and my intellectual stimulation. I had lost my friend, the only friend I had ever known. Friend? Is that all you were to me? No. You had become more to me than just a friend. I found you had become dear to me. In your absence, I found I wanted more of you. I knew each curve on your face. I memorized the sound of your voice. I could see each diamond in your eyes. I could name the shade of colour in your cheeks. I could sketch your mouth when you smile._ _I wanted nothing more than to stare at you for hours on end. I wanted to touch you. I wanted you in your entirety. How was I to know this until you had gone? I chuckle at the thought that you would breach the hard exterior of Severus Snape. _

_So now answer me these questions. Have I misread all the signals? Should I go on pretending it did not occur? Should I not remember the feel of your hand on my cheek? Should I not have savored the sound of your voice in my ears? Should I pretend that it was not you who saved my life? Should I not wonder why you did so? Should I not ask myself what drew you to me? Should I muse why you stayed by my side when I was near death? Should I ponder your motives? Is it wrong of me to do so? If it is indeed a wrong then I am ashamed, for it is all that I do. As each day goes by I can still hear your voice. I can still feel your soft skin. I can still smell your fragrant hair. Each day goes by and I long to hold your delicate hand in mine. Should I deny my heart and think of you no more? Do you not long for me as well? Do you deny the words you spoke to me the night I was rescued? Did you not whisper to me that you would stay by my side? Hermione, love, after all this, should I not ask you to be mine?_

_Yours,_

_Severus_

Hermione sat with his letter in her hand, tears streaming down her face.

~~*~~

Severus sat in his study. It had been two weeks since he had sent his letter and he had received no response. It was to be expected. No one could love him, he resolved. Least of all, Miss Granger, who had so obviously loathed him during her school days. All that she had done in the days of his recovery had been out of duty, not love. He stood and let his gaze fall on the large window that overlooked the square.

He had been standing there for some twenty minutes, when he heard a faint pop. He ignored it. Then he heard a soft tap at his study door. He knew he must have been hearing things because no one from the magical world knew where he lived, and there were charms that protected him from muggles. Thinking himself mad, he once again resumed his gaze outdoors. Then it dawned on him. He had placed his address on the parchment with a charm on it. It would only reveal itself to Hermione if she loved him back. Thinking it impossible, he turned around. Just as he did so, the door to his study opened and there she was. Her bushy brown mane was pulled neatly back and her warm brown eyes were intently staring up at him. For the first time in years, he smiled widely.

He took two steps and closed the gap between them, taking her gently into his arms. With his lips a mere inch away from hers he whispered, "Should I kiss you?"

A small smile lifted the corner of her mouth and she softly replied, "Yes, you should."

THE END

* * *

A/N: So, that was my first fanfic ever I know it was short and I hope you liked it. Review Please! I just wanted to clarify that it is assumed that she broke up with Ron and Harry wasn't a major character. Hopefully i can write a new one soon with a Draco/Hermione pairing that will be longer but I'm pressed for time. Once more, i hope you all liked it! Thanks to my beta eruannelaviriel


End file.
